1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tobacco-flavor-releasing material and a non-heating type tobacco flavor inhalator containing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A natural tobacco molding in which tobacco flavor is produced without ignition or heating is known from Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 63-254974. The natural tobacco molding is produced by curing small cut pieces of natural tobacco with a cure type resin such as polyurethane or epoxy resin so as to produce a short columnar shape. The natural tobacco molding has a dispersion of fine gaps which are communicating with each other and capable of allowing ventilation by air in the inside. The natural tobacco molding is fitted to one end of a pipe and a user inhales air through the other end to taste the tobacco flavor.